1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer being capable of performing image recording either in an ink-circulation period or in a no ink-circulation period.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet printer performs recording on a recording medium such as paper and the like by discharging ink drops from a plurality of nozzles of an ink head. In such an ink-jet printer, if air bubbles exist in the ink head, the nozzles cannot discharge ink stably, and an image-printing quality deteriorates as a result.
Therefore, for example, in an ink-jet printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2005-125670, an ink circulation path is formed by a recording head, an ink room disposed lower than the recording head, a pump delivering ink in the ink room to the recording head, and a pipe connecting the recording head, the ink room and the pump. Then, in the ink-jet printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2005-125670, the ink in the ink circulation path circulates while preventing ink leakage from the nozzle. Accordingly, air bubbles entrapped in the recording head and in the vicinity of the recording head are removed.